A quel prix?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Toute action a, finalement, un prix. Son action pour essayer de le sauver allait avoir un prix, mais pas forcément le meilleur.


Hi there! C'est ma seconde fanfiction sur Supernatural, et je sais que je démarre fort, mais je tenais à poster cette fic. Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas! J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré le couple mis en scène et les raisons qui poussent au lemon.

**IMPORTANT: LEMON! INTERDIT AUX MOINS DE 16 ANS** (au moins, mais c'est proscrit quand même.)Le Lemon est assez violent, donc si vous êtes sensible, vous pouvez le sauter, ça ne pose normalement pas de problème pour la suite.

Couple Nastiel (à savoir Naomi et Castiel). Certaines de mes phrases ou de mes expressions se répétent, mais l'effet est voulu. Veuillez d'avance m'excuser pour le comportement potentiellement OOC de Castiel (vu qu'on ne sait pas trop comment est Naomi, je ne sais pas si c'est trop OOC pour elle.)

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Il refusait. Il refusait de lui obéir. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois elle essayait de le convaincre, mais cette fois-ci, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Castiel était déterminé. Naomi n'y pouvait rien. Les frères Winchester avaient bien fait leur travail…ils avaient fait de Castiel un être humain à leur solde. Ils avaient réussi à l'asservir.

-Assez, Castiel ! Rassieds-toi, et parlons-en tranquillement. Et ensuite tu iras voir les frères Winchester, essaya de prononcer tranquillement Naomi, bien qu'au fond d'elle, la colère l'emplissait.

-Non, je refuse de vous obéir ! Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez Dean et Sam tranquilles ! Je ne veux plus les espionner ! s'exclama l'autre Ange, se rapprochant d'elle.

Il avait tant envie de sortir son épée angélique, et de l'enfoncer dans le cœur de cette salope consanguine ! Elle voulait qu'il espionne Dean et Sam. Sa famille. Elle voulait qu'il les trahisse. Et ce n'était qu'une partie de son plan. Castiel serra fortement les poings, souhaitant de tout son être que son arme apparaisse dans ses mains. Naomi intercepta sa pensée hélas.

-N'y pense même pas, mon frère !

-Je ne suis pas votre frère, vous n'êtes pas un Ange !

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Castiel. Assieds-toi, et ne pense plus une seconde à me tuer. Tu n'y arriverais pas.

Castiel, une fois encore, n'obéit pas, et s'avança à grands pas vers Naomi, se collant presque à elle. Elle ne parut pas avoir peur, il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Pas après avoir tué tous leurs frères et sœurs, ou une grande partie. Elle tenta de se reculer, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être si proche de quelqu'un, mais des mains la retinrent par la taille !

-Castiel, lache-moi. Ne me force pas à…

-A quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser, je suis trop utile pour vous. Si vous me blessez, Dean et Sam le sauront, et ils comprendront. Laissez nous en paix, et on ne fera rien.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, mon frère.

-Au contraire. Je peux vous tuer.

-Le pourrais-tu vraiment ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu as tué assez de membres de ta famille ? De ta _**VRAIE**_ famille ?

Castiel posa ses mains sur le cou de l'Ange brune. Il eut tellement envie de la tuer en cet instant qu'il dût faire appel à tout son self-control pour résister à cet appel à la violence. Comment osait-elle lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ?! Cherchait-elle à le provoquer ?! Tout en se posant ces questions, l'Ange Déchu sentit la peau de sa prisonnière. Une peau douce, étrangement. Pas que ce ne soit important, mais il avait si peu eu l'occasion de toucher une peau douce…ou une peau tout court, en fait. Et ses pensées dérivèrent, malheureusement pour lui.

Naomi essayait de se faufiler hors des mains de son frère. Mais il la retint, malgré que son esprit soit ailleurs, tourné vers la Terre. Tourné vers Dean Winchester. Tourné vers Sam Winchester. Tourné vers les siens, ceux qui lui avaient appris les joies et les peines qu'on vivait sur Terre. Ils lui avaient appris qu'il avait droit au libre-arbitre, et que le Destin ne se contrôlait pas. Et même plus que ça. Il avait même appris à se comporter en humain, avec eux. Les leçons de Dean l'avaient particulièrement intéressé. Dean lui avait appris plein de choses sur les femmes…au grand désespoir de Sam.

Castiel se mit à y repenser quand il sentit un picotement étrange dans son bas-ventre, dès que Naomi avait tenté de glisser loin de lui. Quand il l'avait retenu de ses bras puissants pour la coller à lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout sauf _**CA**_. Et pourtant, la sensation qu'il commençait à éprouver ressemblait fortement à ce que décrivait Dean quand il parlait de leçons…_sexuelles_…avec les femmes. Se pourrait-il que Castiel ait du désir, en ce moment même ? Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Il voulait tuer la femme dans ses bras, totalement prisonnière. Mais son esprit se détourna à nouveau de son objectif. Il sentait des formes contre lui. Des formes de femme. Il aimait ces formes. Inconsciemment, il se resserra encore contre Naomi, qui se demandait où il voulait en venir, et pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Quand elle tenta de lire en lui, elle ne put en tirer grand-chose. Les pensées de son petit frère étaient toutes incompréhensibles, car mélangées, en pagaille.

-Castiel ? demanda-t-elle doucement, se radouçissant, sans avoir conscience des questions qui assaillaient le pauvre Ange.

Ce dernier crut entendre un murmure sensuel à ses oreilles. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit alors. La sensation dans son bas-ventre demeura intacte, et augmenta même. Il s'agrippa à ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Les hanches de l'Ange manipulatrice. Il frissonna, elle aussi. Il l'observa alors, oubliant son envie meurtrière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé une femme, mais là, Castiel ne pouvait cesser de l'observer. Sous ses airs de méchante sorcière -une expression utilisée par les humains- elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Et ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'elle soit un Ange !

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa prisonnière un instant. Des yeux vraiments fascinants. Et son regard descendit sur ses lèvres. Roses. Qu'on aurait de…d'embrasser ? Castiel ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il rougissait. Penser à embrasser quelqu'un ? Dean lui avait décrit la sensation qu'on ressentait quand on embrassait quelqu'un. Il l'avait déjà vécu une fois, avec Meg Masters. Qui était introuvable depuis plus d'un an. Il passa sur ce détail, c'était cette femme dans ses bras qui l'intéressait. La main sur son cou se retira. Naomi parut presque soulagée, alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas conscience de ce qu'elle inspirait à son semblable masculin.

-Retourne t'asseoir, et discutons, dit-elle calmement.

Castiel regarda ses lèvres bouger. La voix de l'Ange résonnait comme un murmure à ses oreilles. C'était plus qu'un murmure. C'était un appel…ces lèvres roses l'appelaient, le voulaient…et il obéit. Il se rapprocha du visage de Naomi, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa prisonnière, surprise, ne fit rien. Elle s'attendait à un refus de plus, ou à ce qu'il essaye de la tuer, mais certainement pas à…ça…les humains appelaient ça un _baiser_. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, ni le cas contraire, personne ne l'avait embrassé…même pas son véhicule, qui était une ancienne religieuse pieuse. Elle ne put en penser davantage, car Castiel continuait de l'embrasser. Et leur baiser s'approfondit, elle ne sut comment. Etait-ce elle qui avait initié cet approfondissement ? Ou son jeune frère qui n'avait décidement plus sa tête ?

Lorsque le baiser se finit, Castiel se recula de quelques centimètres à peine, savourant ce goût, et ce brûlant baiser. Il eut la force de contempler la femme. Cette dernière l'observa, le dévisagea presque.

-Castiel ?!

-Oui, Naomi ?

-Que…que viens-tu de faire ? articula-t-elle.

L'Ange ne put répondre. Ne sut pas répondre. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Il savait juste que c'était le baiser le plus agréable qu'il avait jamais eu. Même si jusqu'à présent, sa seule expérience en matière de baiser s'était faite avec un démon. Il savait aussi qu'il avait envie de plus. Le picotement à son bas-ventre se fit plus grand encore. Il avait la sensation d'être…dur, en bas de son anatomie ? Il se sentait à l'étroit à cet endroit…

Il se souvint d'avoir ressenti la même chose le jour où, encore _innocent_ et sans connaissance, il avait regardé un film _étrange_ avec un livreur de pizza qui _punissait_ une femme. Naomi, qui jusque là attendait patiemment mais certainement une réponse, sentit elle aussi quelque chose contre elle. Quelque chose de dur contre ses cuisses ! Elle baissa le regard, essayant de se décoller de son frère, et aperçut une bosse ?!

-Castiel ?! hoqueta-t-elle presque.

-Je…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Naomi.

Lui ne savait pas, mais **ELLE** comprit.

-Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? osa demander le ténébreux et audacieux Ange, voyant cette rougeur -magnifique au passage- sur les joues de sa prisonnière.

-Castiel, c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle simplement, regardant la bosse puis les yeux du Castiel en question, cherchant à le sonder.

Hélas celui-ci ne savait quoi penser. Son esprit se mélangeait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne l'écoutait même pas à vrai dire. Il avait juste envie…d'elle ? Et se pressa de nouveau contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans ce cou fin. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait l'emplit de désir. Ou peut être n'était-ce pas sa peau qui sentait si bon, mais ses cheveux ? Castiel se demanda s'il pouvait les lâcher à l'air libre. Naomi serait sans doute encore plus belle ainsi, les cheveux détachés. Mais il n'osa pas y toucher, pas encore. Son envie se fit plus pressante.

Naomi quant à elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle ne put pas réfléchir longtemps, car un _baiser_ dans son cou la ramena dans la réalité. Non, ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était une multitude de baisers que Castiel déposait sur sa peau !

-Non, Castiel, articula-t-elle alors qu'elle ressentit des frissons sans le vouloir.

-Naomi, murmura l'autre Ange, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui prenait, ni pourquoi il l'embrassait, encore moins d'où lui venait son audace. Non, la seule chose qui était certaine, c'est que le picotement dans le bas de son anatomie et les frissons de la femme le faisaient fondre. Il essaya de se reconcentrer cependant, une pensée venant subitement à lui. Dean lui avait explicitement dit que s'il ressentirait ce picotement un jour, ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait du désir, et qu'il irait sûrement au 7ème ciel…ce qui se traduisait par s'unir avec quelqu'un…et dans son cas, il allait s'unir avec Naomi. Sa sœur. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

_« Dean, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai envie d'elle, j'éprouve cette sensation que tu m'as décris…du désir…je crois que je la désire. Mais c'est ma sœur, Dean. Ma sœur. Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que s'unir avec sa sœur est juste ? Dean, réponds moi s'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus penser correctement. Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux la toucher. Dean…je désire ma sœur, que dois-je faire ? » _pria Castiel à Dean Winchester, son meilleur ami, bien qu'il doutait que ce dernier allait l'entendre, et encore moins répondre à sa requête…

Naomi entendit sa pensée malheureusement. C'était ça qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Du désir ! Une chose qu'un Ange n'était pas censé connaître. Ni écouter s'il la connaissait. La prière à Dean la surprit. Etait-ce lui qui avait appris à son petit frère à ressentir tout cela ? Etait-ce lui qui avait fait de son petit frère un humain dévergondé au comportement provoquant ? Un autre baiser la ramena sur Terre -au Paradis, plus précisément- . Elle se laissa finalement faire. S'il avait besoin de cela pour aller mieux, pour revenir sur le droit chemin, bien qu'elle en doutait à cet instant précis, alors elle le laisserait faire, pour qu'il redevienne un Ange, pour qu'il redevienne vraiment son petit frère qu'elle se devait de protèger.

Un autre murmure lui vint, et elle caressa le dos de Castiel, hésitante.

-Chut mon frère…

-Est-ce que ce que je fais est juste, Naomi ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le faire ? demanda-t-il doucement, si innocent dans ses paroles, et pourtant inconscient de ce qu'il lui demandait, de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Elle eut des hésitations elle aussi. Non, ce qu'il allait faire ne serait pas juste. Leur Père punissait ce genre d'actes. Il était contre, et elle aussi. Et sa famille aussi. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait pas « _grandi_ » comme les autres Anges. Des humains l'avaient approché de trop près et lui avaient donné des connaissances qu'il ne devrait jamais avoir. Il avait son propre jugement, ses propres émotions, ses propres pensées…ses propres désirs. Et il ne comprendrait sans doute pas son refus, si elle le repousserait. Il serait aussi sans doute peiné. Malgré qu'elle ait du mal à se l'avouer, Naomi n'aimait pas voir ses frères et sœurs tristes. Quand ils étaient capable de ressentir ces émotions, elle essayait de les aider. Pas de la bonne manière, sûrement, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir sa famille dans un tel état. Ca n'était pas différent avec Castiel. Son petit frère égaré, qu'elle devait aider. Il attendait toujours une réponse, sans savoir le dilemme qui s'imposait dans l'esprit de sa sœur. Cette dernière finit par lui répondre.

-Si c'est ton désir, Castiel, alors écoute-le. Ce que tu feras sera juste.

-Mais vous, le voudrez-vous ? questionna-t-il toujours aussi innocemment.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui. Libère-toi, mon frère, libère toute ta pression, celle que les frères ont accumulé en toi.

Castiel n'entendit que les 1ers mots de sa sœur, son désir se faisant plus grand encore. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à présent. Il pouvait l'embrasser autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, il pourrait la toucher, promener ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il pourrait goûter au plaisir avec elle.

Après un moment d'attente à fantasmer, Castiel re-captura les lèvres de Naomi et l'embrassa presque fougueusement, comme il avait vu qu'on le faisait dans le film provoquant qu'il avait vu quelques années plus tôt. La femme se laissa faire, lui laissant tout contrôle. Il en parut heureux. La main timide et vacante, qui ne se trouvait pas sur la taille de la femme, vint se nicher dans son dos un court instant, avant de changer de direction. Il lui arrivait parfois de regarder la poitrine des femmes, mais jamais il n'en avait touché une. Dean lui avait conseillé de ne jamais y toucher sans permission, au risque de prendre une _fessée_ sur les joues –on appelait ça une gifle sur Terre, disait-on-

Il passa sa main sous la chemise blanche de Naomi, et tomba nez à nez avec la peau de son ventre mince. L'envie lui vint de toucher ce ventre, mais sa main remonta d'elle-même à un endroit qui semblait vigoureusement protégé ! Une barrière de tissu l'empêchait d'accéder à la poitrine de l'Ange. D'un geste de main, il le fit disparaitre -heureusement qu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs d'Ange- , et put enfin accéder à l'objet de son désir actuel. Une peau si douce à cet endroit ! Il caressa la poitrine de sa partenaire avec la paume de sa main. Soudain, un petit bouton contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Il ne sut ce que c'était.

_« A quoi ressemble une poitrine ? Dean ne m'en a jamais parlé…Sam non plus, d'ailleurs. »_ pensa-t-il, alors que ses doigts enlevaient d'eux même les boutons retenant la chemise et le haut de Naomi, qui continuait toujours de se laisser faire en lachant quelques gémissements discrets.

Quand Naomi fut à demi-nue devant lui, bien qu'elle gardait sa chemise sur ses épaules, Castiel porta tout de suite son regard sur la poitrine de sa partenaire, qui rougissait visiblement un peu. Le jeune Ange porta une main curieuse et timide sur un sein. Un téton se dressa doucement aux caresses que lui infligeait l'Ange Déchu. Naomi dut se mordre légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La torture se porta sur l'autre sein, avant que Castiel n'y pose sa bouche.

-Castiel ! ne put s'empêcher de gémir Naomi, alors qu'elle posait ses mains dans les cheveux délicats et soyeux de son amant.

Heureux d'entendre ce gémissement, l'autre Ange continua son traitement, alors qu'une de ses mains continua de descendre. Tout en explorant ce corps si nouveau et pourtant familier, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de gémir lui aussi. Plus de douleur que de plaisir. Il était vraiment à l'étroit en bas. Et surtout il faisait trop chaud ici !

-Naomi…murmura-t-il, sa voix presque étranglée par l'émotion et les nouveaux sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

-Oui Castiel ? se contenta-t-elle de gémir !

-Je…j'ai mal à mon anatomie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ais-je la sensation que tout est trop…étroit sous ma taille ? Pourquoi fait-il chaud ainsi ?

Un autre gémissement lui parvint comme réponse ! La femme essaya de reprendre ses esprits quant à elle. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle n'osa pas y aller d'elle-même. Mais c' était son rôle de l'aider. Son petit frère avait mal. Elle se devait de l'aider à se soulager de tout ce mal. De toute cette souffrance, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était sa mission. Elle fit donc courir ses doigts sur le torse encore habillé de son amant, voulant aller jusqu'à son pantalon, mais une main tremblante la retint.

-Oui, Castiel ?

-Embrasse-moi, Naomi, demanda-t-il encore innocemment, voulant que ce soit elle qui initie le contact.

Elle lui obéit, doucement, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulant qu'il se sente mieux. Tout en l'embrassant, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son trench-coat, le faisant lentement tomber à terre. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite à la cravate qu'il portait. Une fois enlevée, ce fut au tour de sa chemise de déguerpir sur le sol blanc du bureau encore plus blanc de Naomi. Celle-ci brisa le baiser, et ne put qu'observer ce torse finement musclé. Son petit frère était fort.

L'Ange Déchu l'attira à lui, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il gémit quand la poitrine de son amante toucha son torse. Cette sensation lui était si agréable ! Mais il en voulait plus, et sa timidité se transforma lentement mais sûrement en quelque chose de plus entreprenant. La femme contre lui libéra ses mains pour les poser sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Bientôt le membre dur de Castiel put enfin sortir. Un gémissement de soulagement échappa à l'Ange, suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir. Cette main sur son membre…une main douce, qui entreprenait de le caresser doucement…la main de sa sœur le rendit peu à peu fou !

-Naomi…, put-il articuler, alors que son désir se fit bien plus grand.

Il n'était plus l'Ange timide qu'elle connaissait, ni celui qui lui avait demandé de briser une des règles de leur Père. Non, cet Ange là avait fait place à un Ange nouveau. Qui l'embrassa brutalement, ayant besoin de plus !

-Naomi, est-ce que les Anges peuvent avoir mal ? interrogea-t-il après un autre baiser enflammé.

-Oui, mais ça dépend de quelle douleur tu veux parler, Castiel.

-Lorsqu'ils s'unissent, est-ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir la douleur ?

-Non, bien moins que les humains.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà pu s'unir avec un autre ?

-Certains, oui.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà…fait l'amour avec quelqu'un ? se décida-t-il à demander, rougissant encore un peu !

-Non, mon frère, avoua-t-elle, se retenant de rougir elle aussi.

-Vous aurez mal…

-Moins que les humains. Fais ce que tu veux, mon frère. Libère-toi complètement, laisse-toi aller, murmura-t-elle, bien que consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas de plaisir à cela.

Les Anges ne devaient pas ressentir de plaisir, elle non plus. Lui non plus. Mais pour lui, elle allait faire un effort. Elle allait lui permettre de ressentir une nouvelle émotion. Et peut être qu'après, il pourrait redevenir un Ange. Peut être qu'il pourrat redevenir un soldat. Mais Castiel semblait encore hésitant, malgré tout…il allait faire du mal à sa sœur, il le savait. Dean, oui encore Dean, ce même Dean, lui avait dit que les filles, à leur 1ère fois, avaient presque toujours mal, même si le sang ne coulait pas forcément. Même si Naomi était un Ange, son enveloppe charnelle, elle, ne l'était pas. Elle allait forcément avoir mal. Et malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, espionner les Winchester, l'Ange ne put se résoudre à se venger sur elle ainsi.

-Ma sœur…

-Chut, Castiel. Laisse libre court à tes sentiments.

Castiel ne put tenir plus longtemps, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de la prendre. Il la fit se coucher, la poitrine contre son bureau, et caressa son dos. Naomi respira rapidement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle sentit des mains baisser rapidement son pantalon. A peine quelques secondes passèrent que quelque chose s'enfonça brutalement en elle, la déchirant littéralement !

-Naomi, entendit-elle gémir son petit frère, qui tenait fermement ses hanches, les attirant à lui pour s'enfoncer en elle.

Castiel ne fit plus attention au mal qu'il pouvait faire à sa sœur. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et qu'elle aurait moins mal que les humains. Toutes les pensées bienveillantes qu'il avait pour elle avaient disparu, laissant totalement place au désir qu'il éprouvait. Tous ses sentiments éclatèrent brusquement. Et il se déchaina sur la femme sous lui, l'écartelant davantage.

Naomi se retint de tout arrêter, de le faire partir définitivement. Elle avait juré de le protéger, de le sauver. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, même si la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant l'en dissuadait peu à peu…son petit frère était tellement pris dans son plaisir qu'il ne remarqua pas ses quelques gémissements de douleur, qu'elle ne put retenir. L'Ange brune essaya de changer la position, en douceur. Mais elle se fit violemment plaquée contre son bureau de verre. Son frère allait et venait en elle avec une bestialité étonnante ! Il ne s'arrêta pas là hélas.

Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait enfin se libérer, elle le sentit se déplacer ailleurs. **Non**. Pas _ici_ ! Pas dans cet orifice…alors qu'elle essaya de se raisonner, une douleur fulgurante la traversa. **Si**. _IL_ l'avait fait. Et cette fois elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Les Anges n'étaient pas censés pleurer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était incontrôlé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la douleur l'atteindrait à ce niveau.

Naomi tenta une nouvelle fois de prévenir son frère, mais ce dernier l'obligea à garder les mains sur le bureau. Elle crut sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, alors qu'il défaisait le chignon qui retenait ses cheveux bruns. Ils étaient bouclés. Castiel y enfouit sa tête, alors qu'il baignait littéralement dans le plaisir.

-Castiel ! gémit Naomi de douleur, bien qu'elle sut déjà que son frère ne lui répondrait pas.

En effet, il ne l'entendit même pas. Il sentait quelque chose en lui venir…et son instinct lui disait d'être encore plus brutal, d'agripper encore plus ces hanches si délicieuses au toucher…son instinct lui disait de se faire encore plus bestial avec son amante ! Il changea de nouveau de direction, et s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'intimité douloureuse de sa sœur, qu'il besogna davantage.

-Naomi…Naomi, je…il y a quelque chose en moi…quelque chose veut se libérer…ma sœur…, gémit-il, accélérant ses coups encore plus.

-Non…, fut tout ce que put lui dire la femme sous lui, comprenant le message.

Mais trop tard, Castiel se libérait déjà en elle, s'enfonçant dans son intimité jusqu'à la garde, ce qui lui arracha un dernier gémissement de douleur ! Son frère ressentit les contractions autour de sa chair, et jouit encore une fois, avant de s'effondrer sur Naomi, embrassant sa nuque. Il se rendit alors compte de l'état de son homologue féminin ! Et se retira vivement ! S'attirant un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

-Pardon…oh pardon ma sœur…pardon…je ne voulais pas vous blesser…paniqua Castiel, redevenant cet Ange innocent qu'il était au début de leur entrevue…

Il s'effondra contre la poitrine de Naomi, qui venait de se relever et de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants.

-Calme-toi Castiel, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon.

-Si ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal…je…je vous ai fait souffrir, une fois de plus…j'ai fais souffrir ma famille…qu'elle soit au Paradis ou sur Terre. Je ne méritais pas de sortir du Purgatoire ! se lamenta-t-il alors, perdant tous ses moyens.

Naomi le serra dans ses bras, malgré l'effort que ses muscles endoloris lui demandaient. Elle ne pouvait le laisser comme ça. C'était son petit frère. Même si elle lui avait tout donné, elle devait continuer à le soutenir. Elle devait veiller sur lui.

-Toute la pression sur toi est retombée, Castiel. C'était ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses. Te soulager de tout ce poids qui pesait sur toi depuis que tu connais les frères Winchester. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Le Paradis t'offre une seconde chance. Notre Père t'offre une seconde chance, il t'a pardonné.

-Non, non il ne m'a pas pardonné ! J'ai commis des actes…des actes qui ne méritent pas d'être pardonnés. J'ai tué tellement de nos sœurs, de nos frères, j'ai menti à mes amis sur Terre…j'ai brisé nos règles. J'ai commis l'irréparable avec vous, alors que vous êtes ma sœur…, baissa-t-il les yeux.

-Chut, mon frère, n'y pense plus. C'était mon devoir de te laisser faire…, crut-elle bon de dire, caressant ses cheveux.

-Vous m'aviez dit que les Anges ressentaient moins la douleur que les humains ! Vous me l'avez dit !

-C'était la vérité, Castiel. Mais j'ai sous-estimé mon véhicule. Elle ressent la douleur. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir mal. Mais c'est déjà passé, le rassura-t-elle, alors qu'intérieurement, des larmes coulaient encore au plus profond d'elle.

Castiel le sentit apparemment, car il s'accrocha encore plus à elle. Il venait de se laisser aller, il avait pu embrassé, touché, faire l'amour à sa sœur, comme on disait sur Terre, mais à quel prix. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, parce qu'elle pensait qu'en faisant ça, elle allait le remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais elle avait tord. Elle avait subi et enduré tout cela pour rien. Il s'était soulagé, c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas malade. Il allait parfaitement bien -d'ordinaire, car là il avait plutôt envie de se jeter au Purgatoire-

Il se rhabilla rapidement, d'un simple geste de main, et tous ses vêtements se rajustérent à lui. De même pour Naomi. Seul ses cheveux étaient restés détachés, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux de son frère. La seule chose qui n'allait pas chez elle, c'était les traces de larmes qui avaient coulé.

Soudain, il tomba au sol ! Naomi l'empêcha d'heurter le par terre. Elle le regarda, pas inquiétée le moindre du monde, car c'était elle qui l'avait fait s'évanouir. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste. Un dernier baiser entre frère et sœur. Entre amant et amante. Après cela, plus jamais elle ne l'embrasserait. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il ne se souviendra plus de rien, d'absolument rien. Il se souviendra juste de son ordre : espionner les Winchester. Et il lui obéira cette fois, il sera soulagé de toutes ses peines, de toutes ses angoisses.

Naomi espérait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, en plus de ne rien se souvenir, il reviendrait dans le droit chemin, celui que leur Père leur avait montré. Ils étaient des soldats de Dieu, après tout, ils ne pouvaient qu'être cela. Rien d'autre. Un jour il le comprendrait. Un jour il comprendrait que les Winchester allaient le sacrifier pour ne plus avoir à chasser de monstres. Mais à quel prix ? Et surtout serait-elle toujours vivante quand il comprendrait son erreur, celle d'être allié avec les Winchester ? Car elle se doutait qu'elle allait mourir avant…Dean et Sam Winchester allaient finir par savoir pour Castiel. Il allait les mener à elle. Elle allait mourir, et ça elle le savait. Ou peut être se tuerait-elle avant ? Le regard de son frère n'allait pas changer sur elle. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il la regarderait avec haine, sans rien dire. Sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Mais c'était le mieux pour lui. Elle devait le préserver. C'était son petit frère, après tout. Et elle devait protéger son petit frère, et toute sa famille.

Et pour ça, elle devrait lui demander de choisir entre elle, leur famille, et les Winchester, lui demander de tuer Dean Winchester s'il le fallait. Et elle devrait se sacrifier pour qu'il comprenne.

* * *

Une review est toujours appréciée (si vous avez réussi à lire tout, parce que je sais que c'est dur...)

_**JOYEUSES PÂQUES**_


End file.
